Beneath the red scarf continued
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries, but this is the continued from Sarahrose660 thank you for your inspiration Of Beneath the red scarf. MerlinXArthur Don't like Merthur, don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin. If I did, Slash would reign!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Merlin wears his red scarf (continued)**

**Merlin quickly tied his scarf around his neck and clumsily sped back to do the chores Gaius had set for him. Whilst doing this, he bumped into Guinevere. As she bumped into him, Merlin made an instant grab for his neck and he walked away to polishing Arthur's armour. Guinevere's suspicions grew, so she devised a cunning plan to find out what Merlin had to hide. The next time she saw him; she untied his scarf and whipped it from his neck. Merlin turned quickly and grabbed Gwen's arm and snatched his scarf back. It was too late...Gwen had seen the love bite on his neck.**

"**Where in the hell did you get that from??" Gwen looked sternly at him.**

"**Um...Er...Um..." Merlin couldn't help but turn a beautiful shade of crimson.**

"**Don't tell me Morgana's after you again." Gwen sighed.**

"**Hell no! I'd never go back to her." Merlin became very defensive at this suggestion.**

"**Alright, no need to bite my head off. It was only a suggestion..." Gwen moaned, but then a wicked smile crossed her lips. "It can't be who I think it is, can it?"**

"**Who exactly were you thinking of?" Merlin tried to remain calm, but his voice came out slightly strangled and odd.**

"**Arthur. You've been spending a lot of time after hours in his chambers lately. And you're usually up and tending to Arthur's bedside far earlier than any other servant."**

"**Oh bugger..." Merlin blushed deeper.**

"**It is Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed in surprise.**

"**Well, don't shout it to the heavens! Arthur would kill me if he knew that you knew." Merlin hissed at Gwen, trying not to attract attention.**

"**I won't tell him, I promise you..." Gwen whispered into his ear. Her lips brushed Merlin's and poor Merlin couldn't do anything but remain crimson again. Gwen giggled at how shy Merlin was acting and left. Little did they know, Arthur had seen everything...**

*****

**Merlin was polishing Arthur's armour again when Arthur stormed in with a foul mood. Today just hadn't been his day. He'd brought nothing back from his hunting trip and his father had requested his presence at tonight's boring banquet. **

"**Arthur?" Merlin looked up. Arthur returned his smile with a sour look. "What's wrong?"**

**Arthur did not reply. Merlin got up from his chore, being careful not to stumble. He went to put his arm around Arthur, but Arthur just pushed him away.**

"**I saw everything." Arthur finally spoke.**

"**Oh god..." Merlin slumped back onto the chair, placing his head in his hands.**

"**Flirting with Guinevere! Of all people, Merlin..." Arthur became furious at him.**

"**You don't understand. She kissed me!" Merlin argued back, unable to hold back his rage for Arthur's prattish behaviour.**

"**Oh really?" Arthur questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Merlin loved Arthur's sarcastic voice. Merlin softened instantly. "Well, I'm not going to-" Merlin cut Arthur short by pressing his lips against Arthur's. Arthur realised he couldn't stay mad at his Merlin forever. His raven locks, his bright blue eyes, his plush pink lips... Arthur just couldn't stay mad.**

"**Will you please let me explain?" Merlin questioned.**

"**Go on. Permission to speak freely has been granted." Arthur responded authoratively. **

"**Gwen kissed me. You know my feelings for you would prevent me from betraying you like that. I will never betray you like that." Merlin cupped Arthur's face in his hand.**

"**Very well." Said Arthur, who was now smiling, gazing down into Merlin's eyes. "Now that Gwen knows, we're going to have to find a way to keep her quiet..." Arthur conjured a plan as he spoke. **

**Arthur hunted the castle corridors for Gwen. He finally found her, and gave her extra chores. Gwen was not impressed.**

"**If you're smart, you'll keep quiet." Arthur threatened her. "Otherwise, I'll increase your workload. Besides, my father is much more likely to take the word of a crown prince and his son than a word of yours."**

"**If you had been paying close attention, you dolt, you'd of heard me promise him that I would never tell anyone. Obviously, your prattish hearing prevented you from hearing me." Gwen felt happy to be insulting Arthur, she enjoyed it.**

"**You can't address me in that insolent tone!" Arthur gripped Gwen's arm with a high force grip. Gwen dropped the laundry on the floor.**

"**I apologise, my lord." Gwen became weak as Arthur continued to hold her arm in a very painful position.**

"**And one more thing, Gwen... You lay even so much as a finger on Merlin again, I'll have you thrown in the stocks. He's mine, hands off." Arthur hissed at Gwen. He let go and she fell to her knees, rubbing her wrist and arm.**

"**Trust me, sire. It will never happen again." She kissed Arthur's hand in respect, picked up the laundry and left.**

"**That'll teach her to try and get off with my manservant. Only I can do that." Arthur was now in a very foul mood. He stormed back to his chambers.**

*****

**He came back to his chambers and opened the door to find Merlin with a hot bath ready for him and his clothes for the banquet.**

"**Come on, sire, we must get you ready for your banquet tonight." Merlin ushered Arthur into his chambers and bolted the door quickly. "Your father will have my head if you're late again." Merlin joked.**

"**Come off it Merlin, you know I'd never let that happen to you." Arthur replied with a more serious tone.**

"**I appreciate that, sire." Merlin began massaging Arthur's shoulders, unknotting all of Arthur's tensed muscles.**

"**Oh, and Merlin...Call me Arthur when we're alone." Arthur demanded, relaxing slowly into the warmth of the bath.**

" **Yes, Arthur." Merlin replied willingly. Arthur loved the way Merlin said his name. It was one of the things he liked about him, besides his eyes and his hair. Merlin was his, no doubt about it. He knew Merlin felt the same way.**

"**You've had a hard day, Arthur, so I figured you could use with this." Merlin had taken one of Gaius' soothing and relaxing concoctions. He placed some on his hands and started to rub Arthur's shoulders. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and relaxation.**

"**You keep this up, Merlin, and I'll fall asleep!" Arthur joked. He began to slide slowly into the bath water. Merlin let Arthur rest his head in his lap while he cleaned his hair. **

"**Sorry, Arthur, but it's nearly time for your banquet. We need to get you dressed quickly." Merlin had only just noticed the sun going down.**

"**Pity, I was enjoying my bath." Arthur got up out of the bath unhappily. Merlin couldn't help but gaze at Arthur's tone physique in awe.**

"**Merlin! Snap out of it and fetch me my towel." Arthur barked at him. Merlin did as he was told, stumbling on the way out. He re-entered with a towel which he threw in Arthur's direction. Arthur caught it and wrapped it around him. Merlin didn't want to end up gazing at Arthur's body again and lose concentration. Arthur walked over to his bed where his clothes had been neatly laid out for him.**

"**Merlin, you really have outdone yourself this time. For once you got something right!" Arthur mocked Merlin.**

"**I'm not the worst manservant ever, you know." Merlin argued back, not happy with Arthur's mockery.**

"**Well, don't stand there gawking like an idiot and help me dress!" Arthur demanded. Merlin gulped uncomfortably, but did as he was told. He trembled slightly at first, but after he dressed him, Arthur smiled. Merlin looked at the prince. He admired him from head to toe. His beautiful blonde hair, his princely blue eyes, his muscular physique. Merlin's heart rate increased but he took deep breaths to control himself. He couldn't afford to lose control of his emotions now. Arthur exited his chambers and Merlin followed him willingly. On the way, they bumped into Lady Morgana.**

"**Merlin, why are you soaked?" Morgana asked concerningly.**

"**I was helping Arthur get ready, I am his manservant after all." Merlin replied quickly.**

"**Merlin, you can't go to the banquet looking like that. Go get changed." Arthur demanded. Merlin ran quickly to his chambers, got changed into his smarter servant clothing and ran to the banquet hall. Arthur was waiting for him, sitting beside Uther. Merlin slinked around the hall and stood behind Arthur, catering to his every whim. **

*****

**Arthur managed to escape early, dragging Merlin with him. **

"**Arthur, I should be at the banquet helping Gwen. You know I can't just waltz out of there." Merlin's voice rang with a hint of worry.**

"**You'll do what I say because you're my manservant. And I say you're to waltz out of there and help me prepare for my sleep." Arthur was not going to take no for an answer. Merlin gave up trying to escape and did Arthur's will. Arthur bolted his chamber door and took off his tunic. Merlin gasped at Arthur's six pack. His heart beat quickened. Arthur smiled.**

"**I can see you gawking, idiot." Arthur laughed. Merlin instantly snapped out of his daydream.**

"**Oh, sorry Arthur." Merlin apologised quickly to his master.**

"**It's perfectly alright. You're my manservant after all." Arthur mimicked Merlin earlier when he was talking to Morgana.**

"**That's true, I am your manservant." Merlin glared at Arthur. Arthur flung his clothes onto the pile to be washed and climbed into his bed, noticing it had been made. He looked up to see Merlin, who was tidying up his room for him. **

"**Merlin, don't do that. I'll do it myself." Arthur demanded.**

"**But Arthur, It's my job as manservant. You can't stop me from doing my job." Merlin pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone.**

"**Maybe not, but I can order you around to my will." Arthur said, his voice dripping with sarcasm once more.**

"**Is there anything you require from me, sire?" Merlin joked, trying to make humour.**

"**I require your love, Merlin. Come here." Arthur demanded.**

**Merlin did as he was told, and walked over to his prince who lay in his bed, completely starkers. Arthur got up and pulled Merlin into a kiss. Merlin was slightly shocked at first, but he soon relaxed into it. He placed his hands upon Arthur's chest while he felt Arthur putting his hands on his own chest, sending shivers through him...The heat of Arthur's hands...it drove him wild. Arthur couldn't help but smile in his mind. The kiss lasted a while, until Merlin finally pulled away to get some air. **

"**Arthur, I hate it when you take my breath away." Merlin glared at him and a wicked smile came across his face. **

"**You know you love me though..." Arthur reasoned.**

"**Of course I do. I wouldn't kiss you otherwise...Prat." Merlin continued to glare at Arthur, with a goofy smile on his face.**

"**That's Royal Prat to you, idiot." Arthur was very good with comebacks. They both sniggered and soon stopped as their gazes interlocked with one another. Arthur was glad he had Merlin. Merlin was like a puppy...loyal, faithful, kind...everything Arthur ever wanted from a partner. Merlin was so much more than a servant to him...Merlin saw him as Arthur, not just the crown prince. He smiled at the thought.**

"**Arthur...I'm sorry I called you a Prat." Merlin felt obligated to apologise to him. Arthur had that effect on him. **

"**Apology accepted. I... (Could Arthur really be about to say this...Yes... He was apologising! Arthur's pride in him being the prince finally came down.) I'm sorry I called you an idiot. You're clumsy at times...but you're mine and that's all that matters to me." Arthur knew that Merlin would never let him live that down.**

"**Arthur...You said sorry...That's huge..." Merlin was dumbfounded that Arthur had any heart to apologise to a mere servant boy. Merlin knew that their relationship had just stepped up to a whole new level. Arthur no longer saw Merlin as a servant whom he could bend to his will...He saw him as a lover, someone to love and to hold in times of hardship. Merlin's heart swelled with happiness.**

"**Not every day you hear the Royal Prat saying that, now is it?" Arthur's sarcasm was light and playful as he made this remark. Merlin could only smile in reply. Arthur gripped Merlin's tunic, pulling him over the top of him and laying by his side. **

"**Training pays off...don't you think?" Arthur smirked.**

"**Most definitely, Arthur." Merlin looked slightly windswept after having his lean frame pulled so quickly. Arthur gently swept his fingers through Merlin's raven locks. He cupped Merlin's face and kissed him once more.**

"**I'm cold, Merlin." Arthur looked to his servant to do something. Merlin took this suggestion and snuggled close to Arthur, trying his best to keep his prince warm.**

"**Thank you, Merlin." Arthur yawned and closed his eyes. Merlin smiled and fell asleep, his arm draped over the prince's masculine chest.**

**Merlin was awakened by a sharp tapping on Arthur's door. "Shit..." He whispered. He shook Arthur violently and Arthur woke with a start.**

"**Merlin, what the hell???..." Arthur heard the tapping. "Quick, Merlin...get off me!" He whispered. "Who is it?"**

"**It's me...Who do you think it is?" Gwen replied sarcastically.**

"**Enter" said Arthur, doing his Royal Prince-like tone.**

**Gwen entered with a breakfast tray for him. "I know I'm not meant to be doing this...But Gaius had started to panic since Merlin didn't return to his chambers last night." Gwen tried to explain herself. "But I knew damn well where Merlin was so, I thought it best to bring you both your breakfast. You can come out Merlin, I know you're here." **

**Merlin emerged from the shadows. "Thank you Gwen, that's really kind of you to do that for us..." Merlin was thankful he had Gwen to share some of his secrets to, even though it hadn't been intended.**

"**No problem. Just try not to panic Gaius next time." Gwen gave Merlin a sour glare. Every servant in Camelot knew Gwen loved Merlin, with all her heart. To see this broke her heart, but she continued to be kind and cheerful...disguising her true feelings for Merlin.**

"**Thank you Guinevere. That will be all." Arthur instructed. Gwen had lady Morgana to attend to, so she left with out a word.**

"**I can't help but feel I've upset her, Arthur. What did I do?" Merlin sounded guilty.**

"**Please, Merlin, Every one of the servants and including myself knows that Gwen has a huge crush on you." Arthur's words stung Merlin, like an angry wasp. Merlin's smile faded. He's been an idiot again, only this time, he broke something very valuable to him...Gwen's heart. He liked Gwen, as a friend...but over time, he noticed she'd grown a little closer to him. He had no idea Gwen felt so strongly...Seeing that love bite and confessing to her about his love for Arthur...It must have destroyed her. **

"**Oh Arthur...What have I done?" Merlin had a tear rolling down his cheek.**

"**Merlin, don't blame yourself, you didn't know about how she felt." Arthur tried desperately to comfort him. "Besides, I know someone else she's taken a liking to..." Arthur had not meant for this to slip out, but it had. Nothing he could do now.**

"**You do? Who is it?" Merlin wanted to find a way to get Gwen and this person together, to make up for his mistake.**

"**Lancelot." Arthur tried not to laugh when he said this, since it would be uncaring of him.**

"**I must do something to bring them together." Merlin began thinking out his plan.**

"**I'm training with him and the other knights this morning. I could set him up to meet Gwen..." Arthur followed Merlin's scheme.**

"**Now that's thinking out side the box. I'll say that Lancelot needs his armour polishing and he specifically asked if she could do it for him." Merlin was satisfied with his plan. He ate his breakfast, then started to help Arthur prepare for his training session. He was putting the breast plate in place when he noticed Arthur shiver. He smirked slightly at this and finished getting Arthur ready.**

"**Merlin, I will require you at my training session. Be there in five minutes." Arthur knew that he'd just given Merlin his chance to set up Gwen. Merlin willingly obeyed his master's command. On the way, he spotted Gwen.**

"**Gwen!" He shouted, he tried running after her, but tripped. He landed flat on his face. **

"**Merlin! Oh my god! Are you alright?" Gwen rushed to his aid.**

"**I'm fine, I just need to tell you something." Merlin growled in pain as he got up.**

"**What is it then?" Gwen was curious.**

"**Lancelot asked Arthur if you could polish his armour for him. He asked for you especially." Merlin watched Gwen's eyes light up as he said this.**

"**Really? I mean... Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible." Gwen tried to hide her excitement. She hugged Merlin in appreciation. "Thank you."**

"**Not a problem." Merlin called after her as she ran. She wanted to get her jobs done so she could be with Lancelot.**

**Merlin quickly made his way to the courtyard, where Arthur was currently battling with Sir Galahad. He noticed that Sir Galahad had been defeated by Arthur.**

**Arthur...Merlin just couldn't take his mind off him. Arthur in his shining armour...It made Merlin's heart skip in delight. He ran quickly, but being the idiot he was, was unable to stop himself crashing into Arthur with a thud.**

"**Merlin, you idiot! Watch what you're doing!" Arthur yelled at him. Merlin knew he didn't mean it, but Arthur was trying to maintain the illusion. Merlin played along. Arthur got up and brushed himself down.**

"**Forgive me, my lord." He bowed lowly before him. Arthur made an approving grunt and Merlin regained his standing position. Arthur noticed Lancelot just coming in to join the group with their training. **

"**Lancelot! My good fellow! Why is your armour all dull? No matter, I shall see to it that one of the finest will polish it for you." Arthur quickly made an excuse. He sent him over to the stables, where he knew Gwen would be waiting.**

"**Nice one." Whispered Merlin. He knew Gwen would be waiting eagerly.**

**Lancelot made his way to the stables. He found Gwen, sitting on a stool, patiently. Neither of them spoke for a minute, until Lancelot had to break the tension between them.**

"**I believe Arthur sent for you to polish my armour for me." He tilted his head slightly at the beautiful maiden he had sat before him.**

"**Yes, my lord." She replied in a very respectful tone.**

"**Well then." Lancelot sat down and removed his shoulder plates and his breast plates. He handed them over to Gwen, accidently brushing his hand against hers. "Forgive me. It was not intended..." Lancelot went slightly red.**

"**You are forgiven, my lord. Although, there is no need for someone as high as you to apologise to a mere handmaiden." She pointed this out to him, knowing she was right.**

"**But you are a very fair handmaiden, even if I do say so myself. I would be honoured to have you in my service." He went a deeper crimson.**

"**Well, I'm...I'm flattered, my lord." Gwen flushed slightly. Lancelot stopped her hand whilst she was polishing. She reacted shocked that he would be interested in her. Lancelot turned her head to face his. Gwen, being a handmaiden, naturally did as she was told. She looked into his eyes, as he began moving closer to her. Their lips touched, Gwen took this chance to express what she felt without words. Lancelot got the message and showed her that he felt exactly the same. They finished off and smiled at one another. Merlin's plan had worked- for once.**

*****

**Merlin had been peering in at the two of them, a smile emerging on his face. **

"**That went better than expected..." Merlin murmured.**

"**Did it work?" Arthur snuck up behind Merlin, making him jump slightly.**

"**Christ, Arthur, don't do that to me please! It scared the hell out of me..." Merlin turned around clutching his chest.**

"**Sorry. You still didn't answer my question." Arthur smirked at the idea he made him jump.**

"**Yes, it worked. Lancelot might want Gwen as his handmaiden." Merlin winked at Arthur.**

"**Brilliant. What will Morgana do when she finds out?" Arthur had to pose the question on Merlin's mind that he didn't want to answer.**

"**I haven't a clue."**

*****

"**WHAT???" Morgana yelled at Arthur. She was fuming. "You set Gwen up with LANCELOT???"**

"**Shit...Here we go..." Arthur prepared to have his head ripped off.**

"**You better get me a damn good replacement, Arthur, or I'll be talking to Uther about having your head." Morgana had an evil glare in her eye.**

"**If it bothers you so much, I'll just have Lancelot share your chambers." Arthur said sarcastically, trying to soften Morgana.**

"**Just take her. Make sure I get a good replacement." Morgana was not in the mood to take anymore of the Prat's snide comments.**

"**Thank you, Morgana, I knew you'd understand. I'll see if Merlin will attend to your whims." Arthur made no promises.**

*****

"**Good morning, my lady." Said a familiar voice...It was Gwen's.**

"**Gwen? I thought you were Lancelot's handmaiden..." Morgana was surprised.**

"**I couldn't just abandon you, my lady. I don't want to leave your service."**

"**Gwen, always the faithful maid." Morgana smiled.**

**Gwen curtsied and left her mistress to dress for today's sword fighting lessons with Arthur. She needed to know how to protect herself, so she sought Arthur's help. Not that the Prat could teach her anything... She still took it upon herself to take a chance to humiliate Arthur at his own game. She felt like annoying Arthur today. She wore a very tight corset and trousers (A very rare occurrence) but trousers were easier to fight in. She sheathed her own sword, one made especially for her. It was lighter than most other swords, because she was a lady.**

**Gwen was making her way to Lancelot's chambers, to set him up for the day before preparing herself to be there for lady Morgana.**

"**My lord, it is I, Gwen." She knocked politely. The door opened and she set down his breakfast tray.**

"**Thank you kindly, Gwen. It is much appreciated." Lancelot smiled. Gwen couldn't help but flush slightly. As she went to leave, Lancelot took her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Lancelot questioned. He pulled her into a kiss, Gwen was taken off guard. **

"**My lord, I really must go. Lady Morgana requires my assistance." Gwen said as they broke off.**

"**What a shame. I was enjoying myself." Lancelot looked disappointed. **

"**As was I but I am still lady Morgana's handmaiden." Gwen tilted his chin up.**

"**And a very beautiful one at that." Lancelot tried on his cheaper moves.**

**Gwen smiled and left. Lancelot sighed. He had just let the woman he loved walk out. Gwen arrived in the courtyard, to find Arthur, Merlin and Morgana waiting for Lancelot and the rest of the knights.**

"**Gwen! There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Morgana yelled impatiently.**

"**Sorry, My lady. I was caught up..." She flushed red as she said this.**

"**Busy with Lancelot, Gwen?" Merlin whispered.**

"**Merlin, quiet." Arthur told him off.**

"**Anyhow, I want my sword polished. Now." Morgana was fuming.**

"**Yes, my lady." Gwen took the sword and began polishing.**

**As Gwen finished up her job of polishing, Lancelot walked out into the courtyard. Gwen sighed as she handed the sword back to Morgana. Morgana snatched it off Gwen, which snapped Gwen out of her daydream. She looked down.**

"**I want to duel with you, Arthur." Morgana demanded.**

"**Fair enough, prepare to be defeated." Arthur boasted.**

"**By a Prat like you? Highly unlikely." Morgana went into a fighting stance. **

"**You're going down, now." Arthur gained his fighting pose.**

**They began to attack one another. Morgana made a thrust, Arthur only just managed to block it. Arthur tried to strike a blow on Morgana, but she was too fast. She managed to flick Arthur's sword out of his hand and place her own near his throat.**

"**Not so powerful now, Are you Arthur?"**

"**Alright Morgana, you win."**

**Morgana relieved her sword and went to fight Lancelot.**

"**My lady, I have seen your skills. Your stance is impeccable." Lancelot drooled.**

"**Don't try to flatter me, you buffoon." Morgana was spiteful since she nearly lost her handmaiden.**

"**Very well..." Lancelot went into his stance.**

**They began to duel. Lancelot managed to flick Morgana's sword out of her hand.**

"**This isn't over, Lancelot. I shall triumph over you, wait and see..."**


	2. Chapter 2

They began to duel. Lancelot managed to flick Morgana's sword out of her hand.

"This isn't over, Lancelot. I shall triumph over you, wait and see..."

The two continued to fight for the remainder of training, to which Arthur had to put a stop to.

"Alright, you two, Training is over." Arthur demanded.

"Not till I beat the sonova-" Morgana was fuming.

"Morgana!"

"Sorry. It's just that this...idiot...has stolen my maid and I won't stand for it!"

"Stolen? I was set up!" Lancelot argued.

"What?"

"Um, I can explain..." Merlin interrupted.

"Merlin, quiet. I'll handle this." Arthur put his arm across Merlin, to stop him stepping forward. "Morgana, Lancelot...I will discuss this with you in my chambers."

The two gave stubborn looks to one another before following Arthur and Merlin to Arthur's chambers. When they arrived, Arthur sat them both down on the chairs and pulled Merlin to his side.

"Right, let's get this clear and no one says anything about this outside my chambers. Understood?" Arthur looked to them both.

"Transparently, Sire." Lancelot nodded.

"I'm not stupid, Arthur." Morgana snapped.

"Good. We are all aware of the crush Gwen had on Merlin, right?" Arthur questioned.

"Who didn't?" The pair replied in unison.

"I didn't..." Merlin looked down.

"Well the only reason Merlin wasn't with Gwen is because of this..." Arthur took his chance and kissed Merlin full on. Morgana squealed with happiness and Lancelot's jaw dropped. "So, Gwen was heartbroken when she discovered a bite on his neck. He didn't know about her crush and felt guilty when he did. We made a plan to keep Gwen happy."

"So...You two have been together this whole time?" Lancelot couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Arthur was confident.

"Oh my god, Merlin! I had no idea you were gay! I thought you were-" Morgana babbled.

"Straight. Yeah, I get that a lot." Merlin finished her sentence.

"And none of this goes outside this room, or I will get my father to behead you." Arthur had a tone of seriousness.

"Of course, Arthur. And since you have made your confession, I will make mine." Morgana stood up. "You know your knight Leon?"

"Yes...he's my second in command."

"Well...He's not as single as he claims."

"That doesn't surprise me. He seems way too happy for being a single guy."

"I also have a confession to make." Lancelot thought he might seal his end of the bargain. "With your permission, my lady, I plan to marry your maid in secrecy."

"You want to marry Gwen?" Morgana was surprised.

"She is the most beautiful and caring maiden I ever laid eye upon."

"Then by all means, marry her, but I will still require her services."

"Thank you, my lady. I will do my utmost not to disrupt your routine."

"Well, we all have a secret and it won't leave this room." Arthur gestured to his door, to which Morgana and Lancelot exited and it left Merlin and himself alone. He smiled to Merlin, to which Merlin responded by closing the door and then striding up to Arthur to give him a kiss.

Arthur was happy. Very happy. Merlin was being dominant, which he enjoyed. It gave him a break from the whole 'being a prince' thing. Here, he was just Arthur and Merlin was the only one who could control him.

"Arthur, this isn't fair on Gwen. She's kept our secret for a while now and then you go and tell those two? That's kind of uncalled for." Merlin frowned and turned away.

'Damn it!' Arthur thought. "Well, tomorrow, I will tell her what happened and ask her to talk about it only in my chambers with the people that know present. Does that make you happy?" Arthur just wanted Merlin close to him again.

"Are you just saying that, or are you going to do it?" Merlin nearly saw through him.

"I'm a man of my word, Merlin. You know that."

"You're right. You are a man of your word..." Merlin felt somewhat comforted by knowing that.

Arthur pulled away Merlin's scarf to notice the ever-present hickey on his neck. It was slightly faded, however, so Arthur decided to make it more prominent. Merlin was moaning and gasping and Arthur would have smiled at that, if he wasn't currently busy.

"Mine." Arthur growled possessively. Merlin shivered from the way Arthur spoke. He chuckled inwardly at Merlin's reaction.

"Always." Merlin spoke with lightness in his tone. This made Arthur stop. "Arthur?"

"And I will be yours always too." Arthur responded. Merlin knew from Arthur's tone that just one word had hit home in Arthur's brain. Merlin had admitted he was Arthur's...Always. The innocence he had put into that one word snapped something in Arthur.

Usually, Arthur was possessive...but right now, he was something else and Merlin could sense it. Arthur was totally filled with the love for Merlin, no other emotion like lust...just pure love. The aura changed around them as Merlin experienced how much Arthur really cared.

"Arthur, you are mine and I am yours." Merlin smiled. "It's just pure love between us now."

"You can feel it too? I thought it was just me..." Arthur's brow furrowed.

"There are two in every relationship, Arthur. We are two sides of the same coin. Your feelings are mine and my feelings are yours." Merlin took hold of Arthur's hand and gave it a squeeze, blushing slightly.

Arthur laughed at Merlin's blush. "Indeed." He was light-hearted. It was the first time he'd felt care-free in weeks. It felt fantastic.

One last kiss and Arthur got to work readying himself for dining with his father. Merlin helped, of course, and after a few minutes, managed to get Arthur out of his chambers on time.

Their relationship was reaching new levels, but for now, Merlin was content with the love between them. They could move on later... and who knows what that scarf could be handy for?


End file.
